Owen Grady x Reader
by CalicoCas
Summary: An Owen x Reader fic. When you thought you could go home after working a long day in the control room, Claire gives you one last thing to do: Get something to Owen Grady, but what will happen when you actually meet the guy in person?


**This is my first go at a Jurassic World fanfiction and it is Owen x Reader fic, which I also did for the first time. I hope you like it and please leave a review ;D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Jurassic World, Jurassic Park or dinosaurs. Sadly. I only own a heavy obsession with those things.**

"(Y/N)!" As you turn around you see Claire running towards you, just as you are about to head home, with a bunch of papers in her hand. You turn around to meet her and look at her, showing her to say what's up, your chin tilted up slightly.

"You know about that guy who works with the raptors? The one who used to be in the U.S. Navy?"

I nod at her, "Yeah, I've heard about him, wasn't it something like Oliver? Olaf? Something with an O?"

"Owen. Owen Grady." She corrects. "I've got some paperwork for him, but he already left so I need you to take it to him."

You pull a pleading face at her. "Really?! But I am done for the day and just really want to go home."

"I'm sorry, I would've done it myself if I hadn't had a lot to do myself. I'm sorry." She puts her hand on your shoulder in a reassuring way.

"Bull-S, Claire. You don't want to because your date sucked." You say knowingly with a smile.

"About that, he's a jerk, don't get fooled by his good looks. I really don't wish that for you."

"I won't and you know that I am not that kind of a person. And also, I don't date or anything, they've gotta have more than good look to get me." I wink at her after I say this. We usually tease around, but not at work of course. It's not like we can go fooling around when we work with flipping dinosaurs for Pete's sake.

She smiles at you and you return it. "No but seriously, could you get this paperwork to him?"

"Of course." You pause. "But really cause I'm actually very tired and we couldn't have me-"

"Oh suck it up!" She interrupts you, slapping you with the paperwork.

"Come on then, consider it done."

After a 20 minute ride you arrive in front of a little bungalow, existing from a trailer and a little house or shed, next to a lake and surrounded by green. As you step out of your car you look around in amazement of the beauty of this place, but fail to notice someone standing up and coming towards you.

"Hey." You actually jump up at the sound of a voice and turn around almost slapping the stranger out of reflex. Luckily, he dives in time to avoid a collision of his face and your hand.

"Wow! Hey! I just said hey." He laughs at you but is weary for if you still decide to slap him.

"Omg I am so sorry, I was looking around and got caught in my own thoughts." You laugh awkwardly as you take in his face.

He has very handsome features and green eyes, you couldn't decide on what the color exactly was, but it was a very beautiful one. His hair is light brown, but with the last bit of sun that falls on it, it looks a little ginger-ish to you. You could see his well-shaped body under his fitted clothes, a beige shirt and black pants. His chin was covered with a layer of scruff, which you are sure of would tickle as hell.

"I'm Owen Grady, and you?" He brings you back from your observation.

"(Y/N) (Y/L/N), nice to meet you." You two shake each other's hands and when you pull yours back you see a stain on it that Owen must have left there. Over his shoulder you see a motorcycle surrounded by all sorts of tools and a little bench before it.

You look for something to wipe your hand off, but hold it up as you see nothing to do so.

"Oh, sorry, uhm. Wait, come." He motions you to follow and heads for the trailer. You follow and he picks up a clean rag, handing it to you. After you have cleaned your hand you run back to the car and grab the paperwork you were here for.

"I'm here to deliver this, Claire sent me." You explain.

He also cleans his hands with the rag and then takes the papers from you.

"Ugh, I hate paperwork, I rather work with Rexy than do paperwork." You laugh at that, you know that paperwork is a bitch, but didn't expect him to dislike it that much.

"I would say I agree, but I'd rather stay out of a 100 feet radius from a T-Rex."

Suddenly you notice how close you are standing and start to blush. "Were you planning on staying here? It's pretty late and maybe," He grins. "you could give me a hand on this." Holding up the papers to stress his words. Or to make clear he meant that and not, well, that other sort of thing you could have a hand with.

"No, no. I was finished working when Claire told me to bring this and that after that I could go home. Plus I could show up an hour late tomorrow if I want."

"Yeah that sounds like her. Let me guess, when you think you're done tomorrow she comes up and nicely asks you to stay another hour as compensation?"

You sigh, "Yeah probably." But still smile.

"You should come and see my raptors some time?"

"Velociraptors? I heard you got them to sort of listen to your commands. That's very fascinating!" You say astounded.

"When do you get off of work?"

"Usually at 6, but on Tuesday and Friday at 3."

"Tomorrow's a Tuesday. You could come after you work."

"Maybe I will. Maybe we should exchange phone numbers so I can tell you when I'll come?"

You exchange phone numbers and say your goodbyes. He waves at you as you turn the car around and goes back to his motorcycle, but you glance back at his retreating form in the rearview.

The next day you wake up to a text. A text from Owen. Before even reading what it says you already are grinning like an idiot. In the text he asks if you haven't forgotten about coming to the Raptor paddock. You lay your phone back on your nightstand and bury your face into your pillow, still smiling like an idiot.

Exactly as Owen and you had expected, Claire asked if you could stay a little longer to help her with some paperwork you should have done yesterday. You laugh at her and decide to just do it and send Owen a text you're going to be later.

About half an hour later you get a reply, saying 'I told you so' followed by a smiley face. God what a confident son of a bitch he is.

After a few hours you're finally done and grab your stuff and quickly go by your apartment to change into more comfortable clothes. a pair of jeans and a red plaid blouse. At the Raptor paddock Owen is standing on this catwalk kind of thing over the paddock, which is shaped like an x, and yell his name at him hoping he hears you.

"(Y/N)! You came!" he says goodbye to his raptors and comes running down from the stairs towards you. You look surprised at him.

"Of course, I sent that text remember? Just a little later."

"Well, you want to see them?"

You nod furiously at him, why would you've came here otherwise?

He grabs your hand and leads you up to the catwalk, clicking his clicker. He calls them back and commands them to look up at you.

"What are their names?"

He points at a brownish one, "That's Echo, she's the youngest one. The green one with blue around her eyes is Charlie. The entirely green one, there on the left, is Delta and the last one is Blue. She's the Bèta." You look at him, smiling, but glance back at the Raptors to take in which is who. Although that shouldn't be that hard, it's more to not let him notice you were looking at him.

"I would ask if I could pet them, but seeing as they are dinosaurs and not cats, I doubt it." You joke.

"Well if we can secure them up," he looks at a guy walking by and cocks his head to signal him to come over. "You can pet them, actually." He smiles deviously at you, happy with how he was able to surprise you.

"Wait here. Barry!"

He walked off with Barry and went to secure the girls in their restraints, using the clicker to get them in so you could try and pet them. When they finally finish, Owen motions for you to come into the small cage before the paddock, the like safe-cage. In the wall on the right side the four Raptors' heads poke through it with strong bars around them so they wouldn't break free.

"Wow." You sighed. "Can I go?" He nods.

"But be careful for if they get aggressive, because I don't want to be the one to be held responsible of delivering you a trauma." You laugh nervously, now being nervous as he mentions how scared you could get. You were actually going to touch a dinosaur! Not many people could say they did, not even all employees in the park.

You stood next to Blue, hesitantly bringing your hand up and suddenly feel Owen behind you. Standing very close behind you, your back and his chest are almost touching so close.

"Now stroke her behind her eye and keep your hand away from her beak, I don't trust her yet with you so I'm not risking you getting hurt." He whispers in your ear, his mouth close. You look a little to your right where his head is positioned but quickly look back at Blue, deciding that you need to focus on the task at hand.

Slowly, you start to move your hand over her head and to your surprise and relief she is totally fine with it. After one small grunt she even makes a purring noise.

"Owen, I think she doesn't want to kill me anymore." You whisper at him.

"I know. She likes you, she only makes that noise when I pet her and then even very rarely." You stand back up, now realizing you had bent your knees slightly, and turn around slowly.

Owen, who is still standing very close behind you, shifts his gaze from Blue to you. Your faces are very close now and internally you panic. What should you do?! Run? Kiss him? _Wait no, don't kiss him._ However you felt very tempted to.

He starts to lean forward and your panic reaches a point of boiling over and impulsively you blurt out, "Did you finish the paperwork?!"

You mentally curse yourself for breaking the moment.

He seems surprised and kind of hurt by you rejecting him, or he thinks. Then he restores himself and goes back to his confident face, leaning back.

"Yeah of course, did it this morning. I was early you see, and I can't really wake the girls up early. They have a schedule and so I did it then."

"Good job." You say and awkwardly pat him on the chest before taking a step backwards away from him.

He frowns. Why would you say good job? And why did you suddenly start speaking? You probably didn't feel the same as he did, from the moment you stepped on his terrain he felt attracted to you and your quirks only made you look very cute. He decided to shrug it off for now and think you were just not ready now. Yet.

You did the same routine with the other three, which went very well. Only Charlie growled a few time more, but gave in rather quickly to your scratching on her soft spot.

Together you released the girls back into their cage and they squealed happily and started to play with each other. You looked at your watch and saw it was already 5:30.

"Hey I should go home, I guess. I'm pretty starving to be honest." You admitted to him. In fact you didn't really wanted to go, but you had what you came for. A meeting with the Velociraptors. So there was no reason to stay any longer now.

"You can always eat with me at my place?" He proposed. "If you are okay with that of course." He added after he saw your expression, that he might have mistaken.

In fact you were trying to keep yourself in, so you would not scream out yes. So instead you stayed cool and had to pull down the corners of your mouth with almost everything you had, and said calmly, "Yeah okay, that sounds cool."

"Great! I-I mean, that's cool. Let's go, you can come with me in my car if you want to."

"Oh that'd be great. Thanks." You smile gratefully at him.

"We're here." He pulls you back into reality, since you again were zoning out while looking at the surroundings of his terrain. You laugh and get out.

"I'll see what I have left in the fridge, I didn't really plan to have someone over."

"That's no problem, I don't really mind eating leftovers or anything."

"I thought so." He says and winks at you, turning away to enter his "house". What he, luckily for you, doesn't see is your cheeks lighting up a furious red. And that when he only winks. God you really need to get it together were you to survive this evening.

You step inside and are surprised by the size of the trailer. It is much bigger on the inside than it may appear on the outside and even has quite a big living room. On your right you see a kitchen-slash-dining room and left there is a bed against the wall closest to you. Owen was in the kitchen and you turn to him, questioningly.

"But if this is your entire home, what is in the shed?"

"That's where all my equipment and tools lie. It's a garage."

"Ooh, that makes kind of sense. I guess." He smiles at you over his shoulder.

"Do you like it?"

"It's so cozy, but you could clean this place up you know." He laughs sarcastically at you, making it obvious he thinks you're joking. "If you're not doing it I could clean it up? I don't have anything else to do except for waiting for dinner."

"You go ahead, it won't be too long though, so I doubt you'll get anything done." He chuckles.

"Well then you haven't seen me cleaning up yet." You say playfully and wink at him, which seems to catch him off-guard. He was after all not aware of this side of you.

You started with all the clothes lying around. God, this man had a lot of t-shirts! And you bet that if you opened his closet there would be only a few, seeing as most of them were sprawled around the trailer. You dumped them all in a garbage bin bag and put it aside, moving on to all the books and little things you saw lying around.

After a good 10 minutes you had everything set back in place, the couch fully visible once again and you could walk through the room without tripping all the time. By that time you also smelled the food Owen was preparing for the both of you.

"(Y/N)!"

"What? I'm like two feet away, don't shout."

He chuckles, "Sorry, sorry. Dinner's ready-" He stops mid-sentence as he sees how clean the place is. "Wow, you actually managed to clean all the shit up." He gapes around the room, mouth wide open.

You tap against his chin and he closes his mouth. "Sorry, I just, I just didn't expect it was even possible to clean it up, okay?"

"No problem. Now, what are we eating?"

"Spaghetti Bolognese."

"Oh my god, I love that, yes!"

Once again that evening he chuckles at you, his eyes resting on your face maybe a little too long.

"We can eat outside and we might see the sun setting, it's still light out."

"Oh yeah we should do that! I love eating outside, that's also why I like summer and spring, you know."

"I like summer and spring because my girls are more active then and in better moods. You can really tell they're women." He quickly dives his head down to evade being slapped against the back of his head.

"Lucky for you, you have good reflexes." You squint your eyes and point at his face. "You better watch out, at some point I'll manage to hit you."

"I'd love to see you try." You both laugh as he puts some spaghetti and tomato sauce on two plates for you two, handing one plate to you. He grabs three blankets on the way out, somehow balancing everything in his arms. You just stare at his muscles tensing and loosening.

You notice you are staring and blush as you avert your eyes.

"Seeing anything you like?" He asks, teasing you.

But you restore yourself quickly and answer, "Yes, spaghetti." He blinks a few times at you and then smiles, continuing his way.

"You're such a tease."

"Hell yeah I am."

You sit down besides the lake on one of the blankets and he puts one over your shoulders before sitting down himself and pulling the last one over his own. You almost coo at the gesture as you didn't expect Owen Grady to be such a gentleman and decide to be satisfied with a smile of gratitude towards him.

He doesn't pick up on the meaning of the smile and looks questioningly at you.

"Thank you for the blanket. Gentleman much, huh?"

"Well I'm not 100 percent dick, but I am an a-hole." You laugh at him and he just smiles, starting on his spaghetti.

Absentmindedly, you suck the spaghetti up, making the sauce splatter around your face and creating a nice little beard of tomato sauce around your mouth.

"Well if you do it, then so am I." immediately he starts slurping up the strings, but instead of creating a beard, the sauce gets stuck in the layer of scruff. It was already reddish, but is now even redder.

"You look ridiculous!"

"Have you looked into a mirror?!"

"What?! Oh god, do I have a tomato sauce beard?!" He chuckles.

"Oh yes you do." You facepalm yourself because you totally forgot manners and ended up making a fool of yourself in front of Owen. Well, it wasn't like this was a date. You were just two colleagues, having dinner together, outside, watching the sun set. Okay maybe it was a little more, but that was not important. Right?

You both wipe your mouths clean as you finish your dishes, both faster than you expected because the sun hasn't even set yet.

"So what do we do now?" He asks you.

You look up, thinking. "I don't know, tell me something about your Raptors? About you?" You suggest and softly you add, "whatever you think this."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"No, you said whatever I think this is. And my answer is not nothing, since two colleagues having dinner together next to a lake, watching the sunset is not nothing to me."

You blink furiously at him, eyes wide as you try to comprehend what he just said. Did he really just imply that he thinks of this as a date?

"I mean if you are okay with it, I wouldn't mind calling this a date."

"Then you're already doing better than on your date with Claire. Yes I know of it, she once came back from a date complaining and stuff that the guy was a total douche and I didn't even need to know his name because he wasn't worth it." You see his semi-hurt expression and add, "When she told me yesterday I shouldn't fall for your looks and that you were a jerk, I made the link to the story about the date."

That last part seemed to satisfy him, but he still seemed a little offended.

"Don't worry though, I think you are doing great. If this is a date I mean."

"Do you want it to be?"

"Do you?"

"What if I do? Would you do so?"

"Yeah, I actually would like it if this is a date. Seeing as it would very much suffice as a first date."

You both were leaning backwards, leaning on your elbow, and staring in each other's eyes. He pursed his lips as he thought, looking very cute. You wondered what his puppy face would look like. From the corner of your eye you could see the sun starting to set, but both of you were too focused on the other to even care.

"Then I hope you don't mind if I do this." You blink and want to ask what he's going to do. But get cut off by his lips pressing softly against yours. At first you're surprised, but give in quickly to the kiss.

He cups your face with his and you entwine one hand in his hair, the other gripping in his shirt to pull him even closer. His tongue strokes your lower lip to ask permission and you open your mouth, allowing him to explore it further. After a few minutes you both have to get some air and you break apart, the front of your heads still touching.

"I don't mind." You whisper.

"I kind of picked that up, yeah." He smirks and you give him what was intended as a small peck on the lips, but he turns it into a deep and passionate kiss.

When you break away you look aside, the sun having almost entirely set. A small poke makes also Owen aware of it.

"Damn, we missed it. It was totally worth it though." You look him in the eye, trying to make a serious face, but can't keep it up when you see the smug way his face is pulled in.

"Shut up and kiss me." He obeys happily and you start to make out heavily, ending up quickly bringing the plates back inside and cuddling together. And that's how you fall asleep: content in Owen's arms, two blankets wrapped around you, a starry night above you and Owen softly whispering sweet things in your ear.

You had never felt as good as you did right at this moment and you weren't sure but you assumed Owen felt the same, as he said, "(Y/N), I love you."


End file.
